


The Best Day

by belizafryler (embracedself)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Can you tell?, F/F, Ficlet, Mentions of Taylor Swift, based off a Taylor Swift song, mentions of Eliza Danvers - Freeform, mentions of Lillian Luthor being abusive, mentions of thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-09 07:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: The best days were with Kara.





	The Best Day

**Author's Note:**

> I feed off feedback. If you have any, let me know in the comments down below! Also, prompts go there too :)
> 
> I might do more little ficlets based off songs. Let me know if that's something that interests you? :)

Lena Luthor wasn’t a child anymore. That didn’t mean she’d had a good childhood, or even much of one at all. But now she was grown. Certain things were expected of her, even if she wasn’t sure she wanted to do them. She had to be the perfect daughter— despite the fact that her mom was an adoptive witch named Lillian Luthor. At least her father had been nice to her, sometimes.

But when she was laughing with Kara? It didn’t matter. None of it did. All that mattered was the fact that she had a best friend, and she was getting stronger. She squeezed her best friend’s hand as she sat in the passenger’s seat of Kara’s car.

They were on the way to Eliza Danvers’ house, for a Thanksgiving party. Lena was still unsure if she should be going to it, but once Kara had heard that Lena would otherwise be alone for the holidays, it was non-negotiable.

“Oh, I love this song! Turn it up!” It was a Taylor Swift song, Lena thought. She wasn’t positive about the name, but she did as Kara bid anyway.

“Sing for me?” Lena looked at her, shy as she watched Kara nod her head in time with the music.

“....I know you were on my side, even when I was wrong…. And I love you, for staying back and watching me shine. I didn’t know if you knew, so I’m taking this chance to say — that I had the best day with you… today.” Kara obediently sung out, her eyes shut for a moment in bliss before opening back to drive.

Lena smiled. Yes, she thought. The best days were with Kara.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you enjoyed my work, please consider donating to my ko-fi.   
https://ko-fi.com/victoryveins


End file.
